


[Podfic] Weak and Strong

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All chapters stand alone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weak: John Watson favors the weak. Every friend, every lover, every man or woman he's been drawn to for every year he's lived…every last one was hurt or broken or breaking...</p><p>Strong: Some kids are just easy to hate. They're too tall or too short, too fat or too thin. They're bright or dull or maybe, just maybe, they're Sherlock Holmes, just that and that's more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Weak and Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bits and Pieces and Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465462) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> This is a little gift for the incomparable AtlinMerrick, whose stories about these two characters lift my spirits and sing to me in a way that few others can achieve. She is also a wonderful person and a fabulous friend whose hugs are second to none.
> 
> For you, Atlin, with grateful thanks for all the times you chased the black dog away.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

Weak and Strong: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p2w14972w21clds/Weak_and_Strong_-_AtlinMerrick.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Weak & Strong' Inspired by AtlinMerrick read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527014) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
